Just Abuse Me
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Nobody is foolish enough to approach the blonde haired genius when he's in a bad mood. However, Matt fits into the category of being more than foolish, and knows just how to push the older man's buttons.


Just Abuse Me

He knew what would happen every time Mello came home from a failure. Every time he came home from a confrontation with the silver-haired Detective. The anger could be felt as soon as the blonde stepped through the front door, his teeth gritted and hands balled into enraged fists. No one would confront him, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger. No one was foolish enough, except maybe for Matt.

The crimson-haired male glanced up from the video game he nursed in his gloved grasp, feeling the anger flooding into the house, of course, only figuratively. Switching off the console, he stowed it aside, usually, this was the point in which everyone was making an excuse and leaving as quickly as their legs could take them, sometimes quicker. However, Matt barely moved, stretching himself out along the couch and glancing at the television, some boring Soap Opera blaring on screen. As the blonde entered, Matt shot him a bored glance, inclining his head, "Can you get me the remote?" He asked carelessly, feeling the dark glare inflict its worst upon him before the blonde male reached for the remote.

"Here's your goddamned remote!" He growled, tossing the piece of technology at the wall behind Matt, almost pleased to see the visible wince, and even the slightest hint of fear lingering in the other males eyes. "Great-Y'know, I might stop replacing those," Matt complained after some time, trying to lighten the mood, only succeeding in narrowing the blonde's eyes and causing him to step closer, murderous intention lingering to every ounce of his being.

"That fucking Near pisses me off-But you know what-He doesn't piss me off anywhere near as much as you," Mello growled, and in an instant, Matt was thrown up against the wall, tugged crudely from the couch in an uncaring fashion. His wrists were grasped tightly and pinned above his head, the blonde's unkept fingernails burying themselves deep into the flesh, small beads of blood surfacing at the tips of those cruel fingers. "When are you going to learn when to leave me the fuck alone!?" Mello demanded, shoving his body roughly against Matt's and causing a soft whimper to leave the red-head at the sharp pain in his back from the concrete wall.

Glaring at him, the whimper only succeeding in fuelling his unquenchable rage, Mello tightened his grasp on Matt and threw him to the side, his body hitting the ground with enough force to cause him to cry out in a pained manner. Chuckling, Mello inclined his head in amusement, running his tongue over his lips as if tasting the others fear, "Nothing to say now, do you?" He challenged, and true to his sometimes idiotic and challenging way, Matt swallowed and opened his mouth, the glimmer of his cocky attitude appearing once more, "Som-Someone woke up…On the w-wrong side of the bed.." He forced out.

Mello paused for some time, sneering visibly. Matt really knew how to push his buttons. When would he learn to just shut up instead of continuing on and on. He always had to have the last damn word. "Oh?" Mello murmured, in an instant, he was pushing Matt up against the couch by his throat, Mello straddling him intentionally, a white hot flash of anger entering him, blurring his mind and causing that searing rage to take control.

"You piss me off…" Mello hissed, his head bowing before his lips clamped around Matt's throat, teeth burying themselves into the soft, warm skin, his tongue running smoothly over the flesh, tasting it in delight, eyes flashing before he slid his hand up the other males shirt, teasing his visibly erect nipples, pinching the flesh dominantly, summoning a groan of discomfort from the red-head, but he paid him no heed. Releasing his throat, he stood and glared at the male, "Follow me," He ordered in a harsh tone, Matt scrambling to his feet and following the blonde into one of the bedrooms, allowing himself to be shoved amongst the bed, his clothing torn from his body in an uncaring fashion.

His lips were captured with the pair of cold ones Mello bore, his mouth invaded with a searching and demanding tone. His body tensed as Mello traced his fingers up his thigh, stroking the flesh near his backside, Matt moaning quietly, unwilling to allow himself to respond to such treatment as he felt Mello's lips leave his and move to his ear with ragged pants. "I'm not going to prepare you," He warned in a cold tone, like Matt expected anything less. The man was in such a furious manner that he was surprised there'd even been something as tame as kissing involved.

Matt crouched down infront of Mello, his chest heaving before he lowered his mouth over Mello's member, leaving a fine trail of saliva over it as he closed his mouth around the hardened length, at least with the saliva it wouldn't be so painful, at least he hoped. His thoughts we interrupted when Mello jerked him back by his hair and pushed him onto the bed, his backside lingering a few inches higher in the air.

Tensing as he felt the tip of Mello's member pressed against his entrance, he gritted his teeth together, though it didn't prevent the scream of pain as he was entered roughly, Mello's fingernails now digging into both sides of the red-heads hips, thrusting into him as though each scream he erected from the other released it from him, his eyes didn't even glance down at Matt once, though Matt didn't care. That way no one would see him.

His teeth were gritted together, fingers curled into fists and grasping onto the sheets as some form of release of his tension. Though the thing that hurt the most was not Mello's actions, but the tears which he couldn't prevent from escaping his eyes, sliding down his cheeks as his body began to shake in a frightened manner. He brought it on himself, each time, but only he knew the reason why he allowed himself to be treated so, bringing his hands from the sheets, he covered his eyes as Mello continued ravaging him before he released, the warmth of his seed spreading through Matt's body and dripping from his entrance as Mello withdrew, Matt's body collapsing in a bruised and shaking heap to one side.

Heaving short breaths, Mello only turned to regard the other male as he stumbled from the bed in a clumsy manner, keen on escaping so that the blonde could rest. "Running away? Weakling," Mello sneered, "Look at me!" He demanded loudly, Matt's body tensing and pausing in its escape before he turned to face the male, his fingers shielding his features from view. With an angered growl, Mello strode to the male, jerking his hands down with force and then faltering at the sight of the tear stained male, his body tensing and his eyes clearing.

"Matt-…" He muttered quietly, releasing the younger male's wrists, taking in the sight before him. The blood and the cuts, the bruises and the shaking and the tears-God…The tears. "Dammit-I told you to stop staying back when I'm in a bad mood-You're meant to leave with the rest of them," Mello snapped, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Why would you-" "Because when I leave, you hurt yourself," Matt whispered, his eyes on the ground and his body shaking lightly. "And I won't let you if this is all I have to endure-I can handle this…" He whispered weakly, it was evident the tears were flowing heavily now, though not for him, but for Mello.

"Idiot…" Mello whispered, sliding his arms around the male and drawing him over, sitting him in his lap, his fingers stroking down the damp cheeks in wonder, his eyes keeping sight of Matt's own. "You care for me so much?" He questioned, raising an enquiring brow, Matt nodding in silence, startled as his lips were caught in a kiss, though nothing like the vicious kisses Mello usually inflicted, but one with care lingering somewhere beneath it's depths.

Breaking the kiss finally, Mello shifted and brought them down onto the bed, lying across it and jerking a blanket over the both of them, "Get some rest already," He said finally, Matt nodding obediently like a dog awaiting it's owners next command. And though he knew next time the anger came, Matt would be taking the punishment again, he couldn't help but want the male near him still, even if it was selfish.

"I love you," Matt whispered, Mello's eyes on the male before he closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him near as he fell asleep. "I know," He sighed in resignation, the faintest of smiles revealing itself before it disappeared, sleep taking them both in its grasp.


End file.
